Harry Potter and The Seekers of Vengeance
by broadwaybuff
Summary: A tale of love, loss and life. The war peaks. The Order of The Phoenix and Dumbledore's army are dangerously weak with Dumbledore gone. Their battle of good, evil, love, betrayal and friendship takes unexpected turns. Everyone has a story. What's yours?
1. Darkness Looms

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SEEKERS OF VENGEANCE**

A/N: This is the first part of a series that I'm writing. I hope you'll enjoy it and that you'll leave a review. If you have any questions of any sort, please don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**SUMMARY: As the war peaks, Voldemort's army of Death Eaters and ****creatures unimaginable grow stronger in power and in numbers. As the Order of the Phoenix fight to keep the Dark Side at bay, Dumbledore's Army must set out to solve the mystery of the Horcruxes and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. New friends must be made and their will to fight must be strong. Their battle of good, evil, adventure, love, betrayal and friendship takes unexpected turns. The fight of a lifetime is drawing near. One wrong step and the future of their world will be lost forever. **

_**Vengeance- punishment inflicted for a wrong…**_

Harry Potter was alone.

The compartment shook slightly as he stared out the window, watching the world rush past him. He couldn't believe that it had actually been one year since Dumbledore's death.

Death.

He flinched as the word stung him to his very core. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't been sleeping very much lately. He leaned his head back against the window, deep in thought.

Questions were rushing through his mind. What had happened? One moment, Dumbledore was there. There to guide him. The next moment, he was… gone. He was a mess and he knew it. He knew it and he didn't care.

Suddenly, he felt his chest burn up and his scar sting. He cringed and put a hand over his scar.

He was angry.

Anger and grief were usually put together to form an equation of suicide. At that point, the option didn't seem too bad.

He smiled to himself.

Was he going crazy? His hand formed a fist, as he put it over his mouth.

What was going to happen in Hogwarts later?

Is everyone going to go on with their lives? Pretend like they've moved on?

Should he give up?

"_No_," he thought to himself solemnly. There have been too many people lost in his life. His parents, Cedric, Sirius and now… Dumbledore.

He couldn't let this go on any longer. He wouldn't.

Harry didn't know how long he was staring out the window or deep in thought. Suddenly, he heard the compartment door softly slide open.

His eyes remained transfixed on the view outside.

"Harry?" came a soft voice. Harry didn't flinch. Suddenly, he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He turned to look at the hand and then to Hermione's concerned face.

Ron was standing right behind her. "You two are back early," Harry frowned. Hermione stole a glance to Ron and looked back to Harry.

"We left for the prefects' meeting two hours ago," Ron explained, taking a seat in front of Harry. "Oh," Harry mumbled, looking back out the window.

"Um… I think I see Hogwarts," Hermione smiled, pointing out the window.

"Yeah. We'd better get our luggage ready," Harry smiled stiffly as he got up and stepped past Hermione to see if everyone else was getting ready. He slid open the compartment door and peeked outside. There were students buzzing everywhere. Some had just woken up and were struggling to put on their robes.

"That's not how you tie a tie, Ronald!" Harry heard Hermione cry in exasperation. He turned to look at the two. Hermione seemed to be choking Ron with his now, extra neat, red and gold tie. Harry smiled as the train pulled to a stop.

"Great! The carriages are there, waiting for us," Ron smiled, looking out the window, as Hermione dusted her robes. "Let's go," Harry nodded.

* * *

"_Ridiculously not based on the truth?!" _a girl with chestnut brown hair exclaimed, reading her mail in one of the carriages. She was sitting with three first years, who seemed to be watching her. The girl angrily took out some parchment and a quill and started writing a reply to the letter.

"_To whom this may concern at the Daily Prophet,_" Prue mumbled, writing those exact words out roughly.

"Are you a reporter?" one of the first years leaned in to ask.

"Well, I could be if The Daily Prophet started publishing the truth for once!" the girl answered, her hazel-blue eyes flashing.

Tired hazel-blue eyes. She had been staying up so late. Her hair was in a messy bun and her robes were put on at the last minute. And to top it all off, she had received a letter from the Daily Prophet, trashing her latest entry.

"_My entries are perfectly factual. The fact that you people aren't men enough to publish the truth about Voldemort…_" she continued mumbling the words out venomously as she wrote it. The first-years gasped as they heard her mumble Voldemort's name. She looked up.

"You said his name!" a first-year boy squeaked, his eyes wide as saucers.

"So sorry for frightening you," the girl replied, rolling her eyes, not knowing whether to be apologetic for scaring them or annoyed for letting them disturb her train of thought.

"_How would you like if I published my FACTUAL entries on the Quibbler? Then, everyone would see what lowly, yellow streaked cowards you are!_" the girl growled as she continued to write.

"You sound really immature," one of the first-year girls stated.

"Excuse me? I don't think you should be questioning my level of maturity, little girl. I am six years older than all of you!" the girl writing the angry letter answered, pointing to all of them.

"You just don't sound mature," the little girl replied.

"What do you mean, I DON'T SOUND MATURE?" the angry letter girl asked huffily.

"Well, I personally think that you should ignore the letter and move on. The silent defense mechanism is always the best," the little girl replied wisely.

"Silent defense mechanism? What are you? A plant?" the girl with the angry letter snorted, knowing that the little girl was right.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion, followed by screams coming from outside the carriage. "GET DOWN!" the older girl yelled to the screaming first years as the screams from outside the carriage continued to pierce the air.

* * *

Hearing the explosion outside, Harry, without thinking, leapt out of the carriage to see what was going on. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed, scrambling out to follow him. "WAIT FOR US!" Ron ran, following them. A few students were scrambling out of their carriages as well.

Harry stopped, looking to the sky. Hermione and Ron looked up as well, along with the other students. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, to stifle her gasp. Gasps and screams could be heard from everywhere. Harry's jaw tightened as he continued to stare to the sky.

The empty sky was viciously decorated with a wispy green smoke that formed a skull with a snake that had gone in and out of the skull.

The Dark Mark.

It looked like the dark markwas launched from Hogsmeade. Suddenly, Harry doubled over, his scar hurting. He groaned as he felt as if someone was putting his brain in a blender.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron bent down to help him. "He's getting closer," Harry's lips were dry, as he slowly regained his balance.

Hermione and Ron exchanged fearful glances, knowing who Harry was talking about. Then, there was another explosion, followed by several continuous others. Red jets of light were decorating the sky, terrifying the students, who continued to scream and cry.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Harry barked, pulling Ron and Hermione down with him. Everyone didn't know what to do, but, follow what Harry said.

Harry's eyes wildly searched for anyone who was hurt. His eyes caught a girl whom wasn't getting down, but continued to stare at the dark mark.Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the girl.

"HEY!" Harry cried, getting closer to her. But, his cries couldn't be heard over the loud explosions. Harry managed to grab her arm and pull her down. Shocked, she turned to him and screamed, "WHAT?!"

"A WRONG MOVE FROM HOGSMEADE AND YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOUR HEAD BLOWN OFF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS IN THE SKY?!" Harry yelled to the girl.

"YES, I DO! DOES IT MEAN THAT VOLDEMORT'S CLOSE?!" the girl screamed in reply. Harry was taken aback.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Harry screamed.

"PRUDENCE PATTINSON! BUT, YOU CAN CALL ME PRUE!" she yelled, her eyes turned to look at the dark mark.

"I DON'T THINK I KNOW YOU, BUT… You sound familiar!" Harry frowned, yelling his reply. The girl continued to stare at the dark mark in the sky and didn't say anything. Finally, she turned to him.

"Cedric Diggory was my cousin," she explained.


	2. Denial

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! Thanks for your reviews! I truly, deeply, madly love them! Sorry for the late update! Yes, I'll be continuing, definitely. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter… Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"_What in bloody blazes just happened?_" Prue walked with the other frightened first years into the school. She was quite shaken and that expression was plastered publicly on her face.

"You're too tall to be in your first year," a short, pudgy looking boy was looking at Prue up and down, his eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity. Prue looked down at him. "Do you have any idea what just happened out there?" she asked, feeling like a giant.

"Yes," the boy nodded his head, pushing up his thick glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think you do," Prue snorted, looking back up, straight ahead.

"What?" the boy retorted huffily.

"If you knew what had just happened out there, you wouldn't be questioning the relevance of my height to the possibility that I might be in my first year, which I am not," Prue looked back down upon him.

He widened his eyes.

"Instead, you'd be questioning on whether or not we'd live to see another sunrise after tonight, seeing that the Dark Mark is not too far away from here," Prue sighed, looking back up to stare at the moving characters in the paintings on the wall.

"Hey, look. That fat guy's stealing the girl's steak," Prue smiled in fascination, pointing to the painting where indeed, the fat man was stealing a steak from a decent-looking lady.

"Excuse me," a boy with dark blonde hair cleared his throat from behind her.

"Yes?" Prue turned around to find someone wearing a prefect's badge stand behind her.

"Would you mind not scaring the first years?" the boy looked at her sternly.

"Don't be absurd. I would never…" she began to speak defiantly before noticing that he gestured to the little boy with the thick glasses.

She looked down and saw that the little boy was hyperventilating. "Bollocks!" she clamped both hands over her mouth. "I wasn't trying to scare him! I was just telling him about a very possible possibility of what might happen in the future!" Prue's eyes were wide as she looked back up to the prefect.

This statement, however, did NOT make the situation any better. The boy was hyperventilating even worse. "Oh, for…" the prefect groaned as he took the boy by his shoulder to drag him off to a nearby Professor.

"Sorry," she bit her lip and watched the little boy get dragged off. She turned and saw that the other first years were glaring at her. After a few seconds of being glared at, Prue suddenly exclaimed, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

* * *

"Who was that, Harry?" Hermione quickened her steps to catch up with Harry.

"Who was what?" Harry mumbled, entering the magnificent building. Hermione groaned inwardly, clutching her SPEW leaflets to her chest.

"The girl you were screaming to," Ron rolled his eyes, falling in to step next to Harry.

Harry paused and remembered the last thing that girl had said before Hagrid and the faculty bustled them in on to the Hogwarts school grounds.

"Prudence Pattinson. She said that she was Cedric's cousin," Harry finally turned to look at Ron and Hermione's faces.

"WHAT?" Hermione gasped, nearly dropping her leaflets. "Whoa, mate. Are you sure? But, her last name isn't Diggory," Ron furrowed his brow as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. That was the last thing I heard her say," Harry shook his head and turned to look straight ahead.

"That's strange," Hermione mumbled, biting her lip. Harry glanced at her. "What is?" he asked, frowning.

"If she's Cedric's cousin… Why didn't I see her at his… his funeral?" Hermione cleared her throat before uttering those last two words.

"Hermione," Ron called for her attention. She glanced over to him. "Why are you asking us?" Ron asked incredulously, giving her an odd look. Harry smiled, almost laughing as Hermione glared at Ron.

"Let's just pick up the pace. We'll be late for the opening ceremony…" Hermione said breezily as she ran ahead of them, towards the Great Hall. Harry tried to block out the fact that this year, it wasn't going to be Dumbledore who gives the opening of the year speech. She turned around to face Harry and Ron who were still moving at a snail's pace.

"Come on, you two! You're going to help me give out these leaflets to everyone," Hermione groaned in exasperation at the two cringing boys.

Hermione turned around, only to collide with something solid. "Oh!" she squeaked, dropping her leaflets. "Sorry, I…" she began to apologize as she got down to her knees to collect the papers, but, stopped when she looked up.

Her eyes met with a pair of cool, silver ones.

Draco Malfoy.

She paused, getting ready to give a nasty comment about how he should watch where he was going next time. But, before she could, he surprised her by getting down on his knees as well, collecting a few of the leaflets.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but, no words came out.

_What? No 'mudblood'? No nasty comment? No nothing?_

Finally, he looked up. She blinked, not realizing that she was staring at him.

He looked at her for awhile.

_What happened to…?_

"Next time, watch where you're going, mudblood," he sneered, though, his eyes lacked the maliciousness of his comment as he got up.

…_there he is._

"Malfoy, you insufferable, little…" Hermione was about to angrily finish her sentence, but, she was absolutely taken aback with what he said next.

"Sorry," he muttered in such a low voice, that she wasn't sure if he had really said that exact word in the first place. He shoved the leaflets into her hands and walked straight ahead, leaving Hermione speechless.

He passed Harry and Ron, who slowed down to glare at him. Draco only gave them a venomous glare, but, nothing more.

"Hermione, you alright?" Harry hurried to Hermione's side and picked up a few of the other leaflets on the ground. "Yes, it was nothing," Hermione waved away the issue and bent down to pick up the other leaflets.

Ron walked over and stood by her. "You know, there's something weird about Draco," he frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Hermione looked up to Ron, ready to share her thoughts about Draco with him.

"Yeah. He's an even bigger prat than he was last year," Ron snorted, glaring after Draco's trail. Hermione stopped short and just nodded along. Perhaps she would discuss this matter with them another time.

"Ron, have you seen my handkerchief?" a sniffling voice behind them asked.

Harry paused. He knew that voice. He swallowed before turning around and looking up.

"No, I haven't. Did you check your pockets?" Ron frowned, shaking his head. The pretty, red-headed girl gave him a look.

"Gee, now why didn't I think of looking there?" she replied sarcastically before sneezing. Hermione smiled after stealing a quick glance at Harry. Ron grimaced at her and handed over a piece of tissue. "Thanks. Hi, Hermione!" she beamed at the sight of the curly-haired Gryffindor.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione smiled back, getting up. Ginny's eyes slowly caught sight of an out-of-place Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Hello… Ginny," Harry felt as if his hair was sticking out all over the place after seeing the way Ginny was looking at him. Ron exchanged glances with Hermione, who gave him an alarming look. The air was thick with awkwardness.

"Looks like you've got yourself quite a mess here," the redhead quickly plastered on a smile as she acknowledged the mess Hermione and Draco had left before. Harry averted his eyes from her, not knowing where else to look.

"Yeah, why don't you walk with me and I'll tell you all about it?" Hermione swiped some leaflets off the ground and pulled Ginny to her side. They walked away, towards the Gryffindor table, chatting along the way.

Harry watched them walk away. "Come on, Harry," Ron mumbled, nudging his friend. Harry glanced at him and nodded, walking over to the Gryffindor table as well. He was going to make sure that he was seated as far away from Ginny as possible.

* * *

Draco groaned inwardly as he caught sight of Pansy Parkinson hurrying over to him. "Drakkie! Where have you been?!" Pansy shrieked, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Parkinson," Draco stopped walking and lowered his voice dangerously. She looked at him, furrowing her brow. "Never… ever… question my whereabouts… ever again," his cold, grey eyes looked into her frightened ones. She meekly nodded.

"You're not my mother," he shrugged off her grip on him and continued to take a seat at the Slytherin table.

She merely pouted and took a seat next to him. He ignored her and the two goons who took a seat on his other side.

He was so angry. But, not at Parkinson. Hell, she wasn't worth getting angry over.

Lately, his feeling of anger was taking over his arrogance. That angered him even more. He was especially angry at the fact that he apologized to that little mudblood. What was she to think of him now?

Oh, God. She'd better not think that he has changed for the better. No. That wasn't what was happening.

Him? Develop a conscience? He refused to believe that.

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table. He watched Hermione smile at a joke Colin Creevey had just seemed to make. He felt something strange within the pit of his stomach when she smiled.

"_No,_" he thought to himself.

He refused to believe that he had changed.


	3. Speeches and Fights

**A/N: ****Greetings, salutations and hi! Thank you so much for taking the time off of your busy schedules to visit my story! It's greatly appreciated! Your reviews are even more greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

"So, explain to me what's going on," Prue bent over to whisper to a blonde girl with pigtails. The girl sighed as she looked up to her.

"Well, the First Years are getting sorted. As the hat just explained, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw…" the blonde explained, but was interrupted by Prue.

"… and Hufflepuff, yes," she nodded.

"Right. The Gryffindors are brave, loyal and noble," the blonde girl gestured towards the table where everyone was wearing a red and gold tie. Prue raised and eyebrow, seeing the boy whom she had introduced herself to on the school grounds during the attack.

"Slytherins are cunning, powerful and ambitious," the little girl was almost afraid to look to the direction of the students who were wearing silver and green ties.

"Okay," Prue mumbled, stealing a glance to them. The students by the Slytherin table merely glared in her direction.

"The Ravenclaws are wise, witty and… just plain old popular. All of them are usually pretty or handsome," the blonde girl shrugged in the direction of the students who were wearing blue and bronze ties.

"So… basically… their perfect?" Prue watched the, indeed, attractive students. "No… their not perfect," the girl answered huffily.

"What do you mean? They've got brains and beauty," Prue frowned as she turned to look at the little girl.

"My brother, Roger Davies, was in Ravenclaw and he's just a down right idiot that one. Sorry, for not introducing myself earlier, but, I'm Rhonda Davies," the little girl held out her hand so that Prue could shake it.

"Prue Pattinson and I'll just have to take your word for it," Prue smiled, shaking Rhonda's hand.

"Good. Oh, yeah. The Hufflepuffs are hardworking, loyal, patient and they are all about fair play. Their usually very sweet," Rhonda smiled, continuing with her introduction. Prue paused, but, quickly plastered on a smile.

"I'll take your word for it," Prue beamed, straightening back up, trying to block away some ill-fated memories of the past.

"Prudence B. Pattinson," Professor Flitwick called out the name on stage with the Sorting Hat in one hand. She cleared her throat and walked slowly towards the stool and sat down.

* * *

"Is that her?" Hermione whispered hoarsely to Harry who nodded in return. "Who's that?" Ginny frowned, turning to Hermione. Hermione paused and glanced to Harry before whispering in Ginny's ear. "Oh, my gosh," Ginny whispered, staring at Hermione in disbelief. "Yes. But, keep your mouth shut. We are not gossiping about it," Hermione shushed Ginny before turning back to look at Prue.

* * *

"Prudence Pattinson. My, my, you're a late comer, now, aren't you?" the Sorting Hat began speaking as it was placed onto the top of Prue's head. Prue was quiet as she turned to look at Professor Flitwick.

"I'm sorry, but, am I supposed to actually give him an answer?" she whispered to the professor who nodded vigorously in return. A few snickers were heard around the room.

"Well, I suppose so," Prue quickly looked upwards, answering the hat. "I sense some wit and intelligence in you," the hat declared, deep in concentration.

"Yeah… some…" Prue mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Modest… very modest indeed… Shall I put you in Hufflepuff? Maybe she should follow a family member's footsteps?" the Sorting Hat continued, but, his words caused her to cringe lightly as she fought to keep cool.

Hermione, from a distance, stole a quick glance to Harry and Ron. They knew who the family member was.

"No. Not Hufflepuff. Too impatient. Ah… What's this? Anger? And a thirst for… revenge? Or is it power? Power to seek revenge? My, my… this is interesting," the hat continued, his tone scandalous.

"Oh, God. Please just get this over and done with," Prue closed her eyes, hating every torturous second on the stage. "Not just yet. It isn't everyday I get to sort a Seventh Year student. Plus, there is a strange vibe in you, Prudence Pattinson. What is it? Is it the darkness?" the Sorting Hat's tone grew serious.

From the corner of Prue's eye, she could see the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, frown. She closed her eyes again. She was getting angry. There wasn't any darkness in her! She would die before she would ever become one of _those_.

"Ah… You would die for light and good… is that what you're trying to say?" the Sorting Hat's voice suddenly broke into her thoughts. She immediately opened her eyes and frowned. How did he do that?

"Oh, my. I suddenly sense an overpowering surge of… courage… and nobility in you, Prudence Pattinson. Yes… there's no doubt in where you belong, dear girl. I will sort you in… GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed loudly, causing the Gryffindor table to roar in delight. She exhaled in relief as the Sorting Hat was lifted from her head. She realized that she had been holding her breath all along. She walked towards the Gryffindor table and smiled awkwardly to everyone.

They cheered and clapped as she shook their hands. Pleasantries and introductions were rushing down on her as she smiled and nodded to everyone. She sat down on the bench. "Oh, boy," she muttered under her breath.

"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled, shaking Prue's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm… as the Sorting Hat so gallantly had bellowed, Prue Pattinson," she replied, nodding along.

"That's Ginny Weasley, her brother, Ron and that's…" Hermione laughed and pointed to everyone as she introduced them to Prue. Hermione was about to say 'Harry Potter', but Prue interrupted her first.

"Harry Potter. Of course," Prue smiled, nodding to Harry in acknowledgement. Hermione gave her an odd and explanation expectant look.

"Oh… the scar," Prue smiled, gesturing to her own forehead with her finger. "Right," Hermione smiled, nodding. Suddenly, the room was quiet as Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stand to give her speech.

"Good evening, students. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you've all had a pleasant summer. But, the school term has started and it's time to rid ourselves of summer fever," Professor McGonagall began her speech crisply. "Before we begin our magnificent feast, I would like to say a few words. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden to all students…" Professor McGonagall continued, reading the words from a piece of parchment.

All around, Harry could hear murmurs and whispers going around.

"It's just not the same,"

"I really miss him,"

"Remember first year?"

"He was really quite mad…"

"…But in a good way,"

"I can't believe Dumbledore's gone,"

Harry frowned and looked down to his hands on the table. He hadn't realized he was clutching them together firmly, till his knuckles had gone white.

At the Slytherin table, the Slytherins were also mumbling to each other. Draco merely fiddled with the cutlery silently as they gossiped all around him.

"Finally, the old geezer's gone,"

"He was a mad old goat,"

"You really shouldn't say things like that,"

"Oh, shut up, Blaise! Who asked you?!"

"Too bad Mad Cow McGonagall is replacing the dead coot,"

"Who cares… I'm just glad the Dark Lord has freed my father,"

"Well, at least we won't have to listen to Dumbledore's stupid, long-winded speeches anymore,"

"Yeah. And we have Draco to thank for that,"

At that last sentence, Draco's head jerked toward the direction of Darren Evans, who uttered that sentence. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice low. The Fifth Year boy was taken aback by Draco's sudden alertness of the conversation.

"Well, yes. You killed…" Darren was about to finish his sentence, but, Draco quickly got up to his feet and pulled Darren up to his feet by the scruff of his neck.

"I have never killed anyone in my life. You got that?" Draco hissed venomously to the boy, who was now shaking with fear. "But…but…" Darren stuttered in reply. "Are you calling me a murderer?" Draco growled, his eyes narrowing as he looked down upon the poor boy.

"Draco. Just let it go, man," Blaise immediately got up to settle things down. Crabbe and Goyle just looked up to Draco fearfully. "Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted the scene. Draco, still clutching Darren's collar, turned to look at the Headmistress.

"Is there something wrong?" her voice was cold and calm as she looked at him with piercing eyes. Draco blinked and shoved the boy back into his seat. He shook his head, ignoring the looks and stares he got from everyone in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall kept her eyes on him for a few more seconds and continued with her speech.

He kept his eyes down, and looked up again. This time, he didn't know why, but, he turned his attention to the Gryffindor table. Hermione Granger was staring at him curiously. He frowned as their eyes met. Suddenly, he saw that new girl, Prudence, nudge Hermione as she leaned in to whisper something to her. He blinked and went back to looking down, ignoring the Slytherins' stares.

* * *

"That's Draco Malfoy. Bloody ferret. Has been giving everyone a hard time ever since he first stepped onto the School Grounds," Ginny mumbled to Prue, who didn't know exactly what was going on. Lavender Brown suddenly leaned towards the chestnut haired girl.

"You know, they say that Draco Malfoy killed…" Lavender began to whisper, but Prue finished her sentence for her. "… Albus Dumbledore. I know," Prue nodded, keeping her hands under the table politely. Lavender frowned in return.

"It's just a rumor, right?" Prue noticed the sudden silence in their small group. "Of course. Wow. Sounds like you've done some research," Hermione smiled, after casting Prue an odd look.

"You could say that," Prue muttered under her breath, keeping a smile on her face for show.

* * *

"What's wrong with Ferret-boy? Has he finally cracked?" Ron snorted as Professor McGonagall finished her speech. The feast immediately appeared right in front of them. The older kids were used to it, but, the First Years were gasping in delight. "Yeah," Harry muttered, scooping some potatoes to his plate.

Harry could see the distressed look on Ron's face from the corner of his eye. Harry sighed and decided to put Ron out of his misery. "So, what do you think of Prue?" Harry absent-mindedly tried to start a conversation. Ron's face lit up, but fell again into a frown.

"I don't know. She seems a bit odd," Ron said quietly as he took a bite out of his roast beef. Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Odd?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Why come to a school you're not familiar with in your Seventh Year, your last year? And if it has anything to do with… you know… Cedric… Why come now? Shouldn't she have come in her Fifth Year, right after his death? Why wait three years?" Ron whispered, gaining Harry's genuine interest with every word he said. Harry didn't say anything, instead he turned his attention to the girl they were discussing.

"I say, there's more to her than meets the eye," Ron muttered, glancing to her before taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.


End file.
